Formic Wars: Burning Earth Vol 1 4
Races and Species: * Locations: * Unidentified reality ** ** *** **** *** **** MOPS Training Facility *** **** ***** *** **** ***** Office of the Politburo **** Items: * Vehicles: * Wu-Hue Mining Vessel * Juke Mining Vessel | Synopsis1 = On the Wu-Hu Mining Vessel, Mrs. Delgado mourns the death of her husband. The captain wants all of the video of their skirmish with the aliens sent to corporate headquarters. He to the medical room where some doctors perform an autopsy on a captured alien that died in the vacuum of space. The doctor compares the organisms to ants, but says they have left ant-hood for behind in the evolutionary ladder. Lem pursues the alien ship on his mining vessel. A crew member predicts that the alien ship will collide with Asteroid 216 Kleopatra, which holds a mining complex. Meanwhile on the moon, Imala and Victor plan on giving the evidence of the alien invasion to Ukko Jukes. Somewhere in India, an elite force gets instructions to target Captain Wit O'Toole inside a heavily guarded facility. They quickly scale the walls and find the captain sitting at his desk, congratulating them for finding him and says they will now have to change the rules of the game. It turns out the raid was all part of Wit O'Toole's training exercise and he decides that his MOPS have become too reliant on their equipment and takes away their tech weapons and guidance systems. On the moon, Imala and Victor give Ukko Jukes the evidence of the alien ship, but the man says he already knows that the ship is hostile from his son. A messenger tells Ukko that the alien ship has destroyed the Asteroid Kleopatra along with the 583 employees who worked there. Ukko holds a news conference and warns the world of the alien threat. Victor spends the next day watching the news and Imala gives him some food. Victor says he should have heard from his family by now and Imala tries to comfort him. On the news, Kenwe Zubeka, the director of alien affairs for the U.N., tries to give the alien vessel gifts and tokens of peace, but the ship does not stop. The mothership then deploys smaller vessels. In China, Mazer Rackham and his squad train with their new weapons. A smaller alien ship lands on a nearby field and aliens swarm the area, flying on vessels. Patu uses her sharpshooting skills to take down an alien and Mazer and the rest of the team climb into the plane. The aliens make the plane crash and Mazer pulls Patu out of the fire. | Solicit = The casualties are piling up, but they're nothing compared to what happens next: the Formic ship arrives at Earth, and it quickly becomes apparent that the Formics have their own plans for our world — plans, incidentally, that do not include the human race. Man's desperate battle for survival begins...with a little help from a soldier named Mazer Rackham! From bestselling author and science-fiction master Orson Scott Card, the all-new prequel to Ender's Game continues now. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}